Life's A Dance32
by ks
Summary: Sophie has a surprise for the Cliffhangers...alot more...PLEASE REVIEW


A/N: I'm dilussional at the moment, so, please, forgive me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
Life's A Dance32  
  
  
Quote: Your individuality makes you who you are, don't lose track of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie watched as all the Cliffhangers found a seat under the gazebo. They were unusually quiet, and she couldn't help but wonder why…She shrugged the thought off and put down the book she had been holding. She walked to the middle of the gazebo and waited until she had everyone's attention. Once she did…  
  
Sophie: Ok guys, group.   
  
They all sat there stunned  
  
Shelby: Sophie. You're kidding right?  
  
Sophie shook her head 'no'  
  
Auggie: We just listened to Peter's speech for like half an hour, and now we gotta have group?  
  
Daisy: *dryly* I told you the death sentence was being brought upon us.   
  
They all groaned as Sophie handed David a stick  
  
Sophie: David, you start.   
  
David stared at her and raised and eyebrow  
  
David: And the topic is…  
  
They all laughed at him, except Sophie who shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie: Whatever's on your mind.   
  
David furrowed his brow, wondering that was on his mind  
  
David: Um, I wuz just thinkin' about how cool it would be if we all got tied together and got into a huge fist fight and…  
  
His voice was getting louder and louder until Sophie signaled for him to stop  
  
Sophie: No David, that's not gonna work  
  
He shrugged his shoulders  
  
David: I tried my best…  
  
Sophie shook her head  
  
Sophie: I don't think you did David.  
  
David: Then you don't know me, because that was my best  
  
Sophie raised and eyebrow at him  
  
Sophie: Well why don't you let me get to know you. Better yet, why don't you let your group get to know you.  
  
They all sat there in silence for a little while, most of them shocked at what Sophie had just said  
  
David looked at the ground  
  
David: Maybe because I don't want them to  
  
Sophie took in a deep breath and looked at each of them as she spoke   
  
Sophie: Ok, here's the topic. I want you to give me one word that describes the person sitting on your left.  
  
She waited for a smart remark, but got none. She nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Ok guys…Scott, you start us. Describe Ezra in one word.  
  
Scott furrowed his brow  
  
Scott: That's sorta hard…  
  
Sophie nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Give it a shot  
  
Scott: Um…I guess EZ is…weird  
  
Sophie nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Now explain why he's weird  
  
Scott rubbed a hand through his hair, noticing the curios look Ezra was giving him  
  
Scott: I don't know, he just is… I mean, he's a good friend and stuff, and in is own little weird way, he tells it like it is.   
  
Sophie nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Ok Scott, good job. Ezra  
  
Ezra looked at Laura who was sitting a foot away from him  
  
Ezra: Um…she's quiet.   
  
Sophie shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie: Explain to us why she's quiet Ezra  
  
Ezra furrowed his brow and gave a 'weird' smile  
  
Ezra: I guess because she doesn't talk…   
  
Sophie smiled at him  
  
Sophie: Well Ezra, have you ever tried to talk with Laura  
  
Ezra: Hmm…I guess not, too much  
  
Sophie nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie: Maybe you could try it sometime   
  
Ezra nodded his head and gave Laura a small smile  
  
Sophie: Ok, Laura, you're next. Describe David  
  
Laura bit her bottom lip and looked at her shoes  
  
Laura: Different   
  
Sophie: How is he different  
  
Laura: I don't know, I've never met anyone like him before  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* That's a miracle in itself  
  
Sophie looked over Shelby with that "no nonsense" look  
  
Shelby smirked at her  
  
Shelby: It was too good to pass up.   
  
Sophie rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to Laura  
  
Sophie: Ok, Laura that was very good. David, your turn   
  
David looked up and sighed  
  
David: Eric is…unusual…  
  
Sophie held her breath, hoping a fight wouldn't break out  
  
Sophie: Why do you say this, David?  
  
He shrugged his shoulders  
  
David: I don't know…because he is.  
  
Sophie sighed and looked at David  
  
Sophie: David, I want a one hundred word essay by dinner that describes you.   
  
David rolled his eyes but didn't say anything  
  
Sophie: Ok Eric, it's your turn   
  
Eric clinched his fists. He didn't like being singled out…   
  
Eric: I don't know Daisy too well  
  
Sophie shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie: Well tell us what you think anyway   
  
Daisy: *dryly* This should be interesting…  
  
Eric looked at his hands  
  
Eric: Dark, I think she's dark   
  
Sophie shrugged her shoulders  
  
Sophie: Why do you think that…  
  
Eric: Um, well, she's always talking about weird stuff, and she has a weird…, she looks at things differently. So I say she's dark…  
  
Sophie nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Ok, good job Eric  
  
Sophie turned to Daisy  
  
Sophie: Daisy, I want a one hundred word essay by dinner telling me about your soul.   
  
Daisy rolled her eyes  
  
Sophie: Ok, it's your turn. Describe Juliete  
  
Daisy smirked and raised and eyebrow  
  
Daisy: Fake. She is a fake because she is always acting happy and preppy, but deep down she is in pain and tortured.   
  
Daisy smirked at Juliete as she looked at the ground.  
  
Sophie: Why do you say that, Daisy?  
  
Daisy rolled her eyes  
  
Daisy: I had the guts to say what everyone thinks. Ask them  
  
Daisy stared Sophie in the eyes, which made Sophie nervous because this wasn't the Daisy she knew  
  
Sophie: Ok, Juliete, your turn, describe Auggie  
  
Juliete perked up a bit  
  
Juliete: Sweet   
  
Auggie played around with his fingers, embarrassed of what she said  
  
David: *sarcastically* Awwww, how touching  
  
Auggie: Yo man, shut it up  
  
David rolled his eyes  
  
David: Your all talk   
  
Auggie stood up and pointed a finger towards David  
  
Auggie: I'll show you who's all talk  
  
David sighed and looked up at the sky  
  
David: Please. You couldn't beat up a Barbie doll.  
  
Auggie lunged at David, only to be held back by Scott  
  
Scott: Cool it muchacho, he ain't worth it   
  
Sophie: Auggie, sit down now.  
  
Auggie eventually sat down as David sneered at him. Sophie then turned her attention to David  
  
Sophie: And you mister, let's add another hundred words to that essay of yours.  
  
David rolled his eyes and folded his arms  
  
David: Whatever  
  
Sophie took in a deep breath and turned back to Juliete  
  
Sophie: Ok Juliete, continue  
  
Juliete had a worried look on her face, but she did her best to hide it with a smile  
  
Juliete: He's sweet because he just is.   
  
Juliete shrugged her shoulders and laid her head on Auggie's shoulder  
  
Sophie sighed and turned to Auggie  
  
Sophie: Ok Auggie, describe Jacky  
  
Auggie: She's cool.  
  
Sophie nodded her head and smiled at him, motioning for him to continue  
  
Auggie: She's just cool-all there is to it.  
  
Sophie nodded her head  
  
Sophie: Jacky, describe Shelby  
  
Jacky looked over at Shelby, she hadn't really talked a lot with Shelby  
  
Jacky: Um…from what I can tell she's…twofaced   
  
Jacky shrugged her shoulders, not sure if that was even a word  
  
Sophie: Continue on…  
  
Jacky sighed, hoping Shelby wouldn't get too mad with her  
  
"I don't feel like fighting right now," she thought to herself.  
  
Jacky: She acts tough and stuff, but from what I can tell, when she's with Scott, she's nice.   
  
Sophie looked over at Shelby who rolled her eyes. Sophie sighed, glad they were at the end  
  
Sophie: Ok Shelby, describe Scott  
  
Shelby smiled, deep down not knowing what to say   
  
Shelby: Complex   
  
Sophie furrowed her brow  
  
Sophie: Why do you say that?   
  
Scott looked at her curiously, wanting to know himself   
  
Shelby: He's not normal…  
  
Shelby sighed  
  
Shelby: Just trust me  
  
Sophie gave Shelby a small smile, before focusing her attention on everyone   
  
Sophie: Ok guys, was that all the bed   
  
Everyone: YES  
  
Sophie rolled her eyes  
  
Sophie: Well you survived  
  
Daisy: *dryly* For the moment anyway…  
  
Sophie ignored the comment, making a mental note to talk with Daisy about her attitude.   
  
Sophie: OK. Late breakfast, and then back to the gazebo where everyone will have school. Tonight you all will sleep in the lodge, so back up your stuff. There will be group in the lodge…  
  
They all moaned and began to stand up  
  
Sophie: And maybe some games Peter and I were going to use for "fun day"  
  
Juliete squealed as the others continued their groaning   
  
Sophie: Ok, be back here in half an hour  
  
Sophie walked back towards Peter's office as all the Cliffhangers headed towards the cafeteria…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott jogged up to Shelby and grabbed her by the arm  
  
Shelby: What's the rush, cowboy?  
  
He rolled his eyes and smiled at her   
  
Shelby: Whatcha want?  
  
He released her arm and ran a hand through his hair  
  
Scott: Complex?   
  
Shelby gave an embarrassed smile  
  
Shelby: I'm not to good in vocabulary, and that word just sorta popped into my head  
  
He sighed and smiled at her  
  
Shelby: Of course…  
  
Scott furrowed his brow  
  
Shelby: I wasn't totally wrong. You are hard to figure out sometimes  
  
Scott rolled his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. He slowly pulled away…  
  
Shelby smirked at him  
  
Shelby: That's why I love you though   
  
He took her by the hand and they followed everyone else to the cafeteria…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ezra picked up his pace, trying to keep up with Daisy who kept pulling away from him. He finally got in step with her and continued walking just as fast as she was…  
  
Ezra: Daisy, I know you're really pissed off right now at your dad and stuff, but could you at least talk with me. I mean, before the summer we were really good friends, and now you won't have anything to do with me. I might understand, I have been through a lot myself you know…   
  
Daisy turned around and rolled her eyes at him  
  
Daisy: *dryly* I don't want to bear my soul to you Ezra  
  
She stomped off…  
  
Ezra rolled his eyes and stood there watching after her  
  
Ezra: Women…  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
Next: The Cliffhangers spend a night together…  
  
Another group is held…  
  
Peter gets some surprising news…  
  



End file.
